The epidermis is composed of various types of cells such as epidermal keratinocytes, Langerhans cells and melanocytes layered from the horney layer to the stratum basale. Saccharide uptake in the epidermis, especially by epidermal keratinocytes, plays an important role in epidermal cell neogenesis, division and differentiation (cornification). Therefore, the activation of saccharide uptake in epidermal keratinocytes can promote skin turnover and metabolism and is thus expected to be effective for the prevention or elimination of melamine or like pigment deposits, cell activation, skin aging prevention, or the prevention or elimination of epidermal keratinocytic damage caused by UV radiation.